


A Man, Alone

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloval isn't sure whether he envies Hayes or his family more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 17

Henry Gloval wasn't quite sure whether he envied Hayes his family, or if he envied the man's wife and daughter for having _him_.

He'd never had much luck with relationships with either women or men; a sign, he supposes, of his unwillingness to invest as much into his romantic engagements as he does his military ones.

With Hayes though, it's easy; their bond was formed under fire together. They'd become lovers under fire too, two men desperate for the touch of another human being.

But Hayes has his family to go home to. For the first time, Gloval feels alone.


End file.
